Un redoble, por favor
by Kim Natsuyaki
Summary: Fic dedicado a la pareja Kazemaru x Reika. Kazemaru no sabía que lo que parecía una aburrida noche, cambiaría para siempre su vida. Siempre pasa lo más inesperado. KazeReika :3
1. Chapter 1

**Un redoble, por favor**

* * *

La vida está llena de grandes momentos románticos, que son los que hacen que merezca la pena vivir. Pero hay un problema, esos momentos pasan e inmediatamente después, acechando a la vuelta de la esquina, nos espera una vieja amiga, llamada realidad. De modo que, aquel día en la boda de mi prima, la realidad era el enemigo.

Esa no era la noche que yo había imaginado. Y entonces, cuando menos lo esperaba…

* * *

**-Viví la noche más maravillosa de mi vida – dijo Kazemaru, que se encontraba en casa de Endou, hablando con él y Aki.**

**-Y qué lo digas, qué tarta. La mejor que he comido nunca. Ah, perdona, continúa – se disculpó Endou.**

**-Sí, cuéntanos – dijo Aki curiosa.**

* * *

Volviendo a la boda de la prima de Kazemaru de la noche anterior…:

-Debo confesarte que tengo una norma; nunca ligo en las bodas – dijo una chica de cabello castaño, y ojos marrón verdoso, que se encontraba en una de las mesas del salón restaurante en el que se celebraba la boda.

-Sospecho que no siempre has tenido esa norma – dijo Kazemaru con picardía, que estaba sentado a su lado. En la mesa no había nadie más, pues ya habían cenado, y estaban bailando en la pista de baile.

-Ocurre lo siguiente: los maravillosos momentos románticos son geniales cuando surgen pero… no son reales.

-Exacto, por ejemplo, ahora cuando te he visto bailar, no te voy a engañar, me he quedado prendado – dijo en tono irónico pero divertido.

-Si me vieras bailar de verdad, te pondrías de rodillas - se rió la chica.

-Por desgracia no sería raro – bromeó él – Y por eso precisamente, no voy a intentar seducirte.

-¿No lo estás intentando? – rió ella.

-¿Tú crees que lo estoy intentando? Lo sabrías créeme, incluso la gente que está a diez mesas de distancia.

-Ah… pues es una pena – dijo la castaña sarcástica.

-Dímelo a mí.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tengo una solución.

-Me interesa – dijo Kaze curioso.

-Y… que conste, hoy no vamos a acabar juntos – prosiguió la chica.

-Me interesa menos. Continúa – con ese comentario de Kazemaru, ella se rió.

-Vale. Lo que lo estropea todo es… el día siguiente. ¿Verdad? Así que… ¿por qué no nos saltamos esa parte?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó él, algo confuso.

-Quiero decir, que yo estoy aquí, tú estás aquí. Esta es una boda romántica, ¿por qué no… bailamos? Y nos lo pasamos en grande, y luego, cuando termine, no volvemos a vernos más – sentenció ella.

-A menos que…

-No, nada de a menos… ni e-mails, ni números de teléfono, ni siquiera nombres. Esta noche, crearemos un recuerdo, que nunca podrá borrarse. Y luego, cuando seamos viejos, recordaremos esta noche como algo perfecto.

-Vaya… ¡me apunto! – aceptó él.

-¡Muy bien!

-Necesitaremos nombres falsos.

-Emm… puedes llamarme Midou.

-Encantado, yo soy Fasterviento – Reika se rió del nombre, que era lo que pretendía Kazemaru.

-Kazemaru, deberías probar la tarta, está deliciosa – dijo Endou, que pasaba justo por detrás. En un momento, el portero se había ido en busca de más tarta, en un visto y no visto.

-Me llamo Kazemaru – dijo el chico, delatado por su amigo. Ella se rió.

-Reika… Pero nada de apellidos.

-Nada de apellidos – aceptó Kaze.

* * *

**-Oh… ¿qué demonios te ocurre? – dijo Aki.**

**-Fue genial, he pasado una noche fantástica, no volveré a verla y no lo estropearemos – dijo Kazemaru.**

**-Kaze, a ver cómo te lo explico… Anoche me comí una tarta riquísima, ¿crees que voy a borrarla de mi vida? Ni hablar. Voy a averiguar en qué pastelería la hicieron, y voy a comer más tarta – dijo Endou decidido.**

**-Te ha calado muy hondo – añadió Aki divertida.**

**-Me persigue. ¿Y qué ocurrió después? – preguntó el portero.**

* * *

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Reika.

-Vamos – dijo él tomándola de la mano gentilmente, para que se levantara.

-Espera. Hagamos a todas las chicas solteras que hay en este salón un gran favor y robemos el ramillete – sugirió la chica.

-Sí, pero hagamos una maniobra de despiste – entonces Kazemaru cogió un vaso de cristal y una cucharilla, para llamar la atención golpeando uno contra otro - ¡Que se besen! – gritó divertido, dirigiéndose a los novios, quienes al ver la insistencia de la gente, lo hicieron.

-Vamos, vamos.

* * *

**-Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió con el ramillete. Un aplauso para Reika. Es una tradición perversa – dijo Aki con estrellitas en los ojos.**

**-¿No piensas hacerlo en tu boda? – preguntó Endou.**

**-Claro que sí. Cogeré ese ramillete, lo lanzaré a la concurrencia, y gritaré: "Arrastraos a por él" – dijo Aki irónicamente - Es lo que hacen las chicas – prosiguió - Bueno, y ¿a dónde os fuisteis?**

* * *

-Precioso – dijo Kaze, contemplando a Reika mientras bailaba, en otro saloncito apartado del otro, en el que se encontraban en resto de la gente.

-¿Sí? La verdad es que no sé bailar – dijo ella divertida.

-No me había dado cuenta – dijo él con una tierna sonrisa.

Entonces Reika dejó de bailar, se acercó lentamente hasta Kazemaru, y se sentó a su lado. Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, y sus rostros fueron acercándose.

-No vamos a besarnos. Porque si nos besamos, todo volverá a la realidad – dijo Reika, sin separarse demasiado - Muy bien, a ver qué te parece: la mejor parte de todo primer beso es lo que conduce hasta él. Ese momento previo a que los labios entren en contacto, es como… un gran redoble. Así que, ¿por qué no nos quedamos en el redoble esta noche?

-De acuerdo.

-Pero sin besarnos – aclaró ella.

-De acuerdo… - dijo Kaze algo menos animado.

-Vale.

* * *

**-¿Un redoble? ¿Y punto? Entonces, le diste las buenas noches, te viniste a casa, y ¿tocaste un solo de batería? Oh Kazemaru, eres un bobo. Esa chica parece perfecta – Aki y Kaze rieron ante ese comentario de Endou.**

**-Era absolutamente fantástica. Era fantástica, y graciosa, y conectamos a todos los niveles, y no volveré a verla nunca más – dijo Kazemaru algo disgustado - ¡Maldita sea! Tengo que volver a verla.**

**-¡Bien! Así que pongámonos a trabajar, ¿qué más sabes de ella? – preguntó Aki.**

**-Nada, se llama Reika, eso es todo lo que sé.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Espera, ¡mi prima! Mi prima tiene que saberlo. Voy a llamarla ahora mismo – dijo Kazemaru con un poco esperanza en esa llamada.**

**-No Kazemaru. Estará en su luna de miel, espera a que vuelva – añadió Aki.**

**-Sí, tiene razón – dijo Endou - Pregúntale por la tarta – en ese momento Aki le echó una mirada asesina. Aún así, el peliazul decidió llamar a su prima, pues no podía esperar a su regreso.**

**-Dice que no había ninguna Reika en la lista de invitados – dijo tras colgar el teléfono.**

**-A lo mejor utilizó un segundo nombre falso – supuso Aki.**

**-A lo mejor era un fantasma, por eso no quiso besarte – dijo Endou entre risas bromeando.**

**-Un momento, estaba sentada con las damas de honor, estaban en su mesa, a lo mejor ellas la conocen – prosiguió Kaze.**

**-Pero tampoco sabemos cómo ponernos en contacto con ellas.**

**-No… ¿sabéis qué? Es el destino. No puedo volver a ver a esa chica, era sólo parte de una noche – se convenció Kazemaru, no muy contento con esa decisión.**

**Endou y Aki le miraron algo triste. En ese momento, el teléfono de Kazemaru sonó.**

**-¿Diga? – respondió el nombrado.**

**-Kaze, soy yo. Perdona, antes se ha ido la cobertura – dijo su prima al otro lado de la llamada.**

**-Ah, Endou quería saber dónde comprasteis la tarta.**

**-La compramos en una pastelería del centro. Se llama pastelería Midou.**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_-Emm… puedes llamarme Midou – dijo la chica._

* * *

**-Ella hizo la tarta… - dijo Kaze en voz baja, a la vez que colgaba el teléfono - ¡Pastelería Midou! Ella no estaba en la lista de invitados porque no era una invitada, ella hizo la tarta.**

**-¿Reika hizo la tarta? Tienes que ir a por ella – dijo Endou, no sé sabe si refiriéndose a Reika o a la tarta…**

**-Me voy a esa pastelería. ¡Ya! – dijo Kazemaru con decisión, y se dispuso a salir a la calle para ir al centro.**

* * *

-Vaya… nos hemos alargado un poco – dijo Kazemaru, que entraba en el salón dónde se había celebrado el banquete de la boda, seguido por Reika.

-Es una lástima, deseaba disfrutar de un último baile – dijo ella algo disgustada. Así que Kazemaru encendió un radiocasete que se encontraba encima de una mesa, la tomó de la cintura, y comenzaron a bailar. Estaban solos en aquel gran salón, con las mesas casi vacías y restos de confeti por el suelo.

-Sí, lo estoy. He adivinado lo que estabas pensando – dijo Kaze con una sonrisa burlona.

-Vaya, ¿y qué estaba pensando?

-Qué guapo está con esmoquin – bromeó él.

-Me has pillado – se rió Reika - Es una lástima no poder verte nunca más – dijo ella tristemente.

* * *

**-Pastelería Midou. Hemos llegado – dijo Kaze mirando el cartel que se encontraba encima de la entrada.**

**-Mucha suerte. Cómprame una magdalena – dijo Endou sonriendo para intentar darle ánimos.**

* * *

-Dime tu apellido – dijo Kazemaru mirándola a los ojos. Reika negó con la cabeza - Hay un pequeño fallo en nuestro plan – prosiguió el chico.

-¿Cuál es?

-Esta noche volveré a casa con recuerdos maravillosos, y uno horrible. El recuerdo de ti saliendo por esa puerta – dijo él, y Reika lo miró tristemente.

-Eh Kaze.

-¿Sí?

-Cierra los ojos, y cuenta hasta cinco – dijo Reika pasando suavemente sus manos por los ojos del chico. Él aceptó, cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar.

-Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… y cinco – abrió los ojos, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Ese fue el fin de aquella noche perfecta.

* * *

**-Hasta el día de nuestra muerte recordaremos todo lo que sucedió aquella noche. Es perfecto. Tal vez los dos necesitamos eso… Hay tantas cosas que se estropean en la vida… pero esta historia nunca se estropeará, será siempre perfecta – dijo Kazemaru algo melancólico, mirando fijamente el cartel de la pastelería.**

**-Quédate o vete de una vez – dijo Endou.**

**-Ya voy… **

**Entonces Kaze cogió valor, y abrió la puerta de la pastelería, haciendo que sonaran unas campanillas que colgaban del techo. Entró despacio, y al cerrarse la puerta tras de sí, pudo ver a Reika. Allí estaba.**

**Reika se volteó, y se sorprendió al ver al chico allí parado. Pero si dudarlo corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.**

**-Menos mal que has venido – dijo ella.**

**Ambos sonrieron felices, y tras mirarse fijamente durante un par de segundos, se besaron.**


End file.
